Bugs Bunny (Composite)
Summary Bugs Bunny is an anthropomorphic gray and white hare or rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase "Eh... What's up, Doc?". Due to Bugs' popularity during the golden age of American animation, he became an American cultural icon and the official mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Since his debut, Bugs has appeared in various short films, feature films, compilations, TV series, music records, comic books, video games, award shows, amusement park rides, and commercials. He has also appeared in more films than any other cartoon character, is the ninth most-portrayed film personality in the world, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-A to 4-B | At least 5-A to 4-B Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Over 50 years old (doesn't age as long as people still laugh at his cartoons) [[Powers and Abilities Template Page|'Powers and Abilities]]:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Toonforce, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Flight, Teleportation, Plot and Text Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (is aware of his surroundings), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, Hammerspace, Cloth Manipulation (can instantly wear or change his outfits/disguises by spinning around), Shapeshifting, Broadway Force, Magic, Transmutation, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Oxygen Independence, Gravity Manipulation, BFR (Can send people into movies and a video game), Sand Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Creation and Summoning, Statistics Amplification with Acme Super Speed Vitamins, Magnetism Manipulation, Transformation with Hyde Juice, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Mind, Morality, Fire, and Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility Negation, Portal Creation (also made a tunnel that lead people to the moon), Death Manipulation (In Devil's Feud Cake, sent Yosemite Sam to hell without killing him and killed a guy that was going to catch his baseball in Baseball Bugs), Size Manipulation, Immortality Types 1 & 4 (In the Tiny Toons episode Fields of Honey at 13:37, it is said that Bugs doesn't age as long as people still laugh at his cartoons. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication, Life Manipulation (Can also give life to bullets, a real sun and let his glove hover in the air to perform tasks while he's out at 6:33), Existence Erasure (can erase the character with his pencil while as an animator), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (With time machine), Time Paradox Immunity (Has traveled back to the past in time periods he wasn't even born, made major changes and didn't change the present), Invisibility with Lola, Swordsmanship with Singing Sword and Carrot Lightsaber, Plant Manipulation with Magic Hat, Probability Manipulation, Mind Reading at 2:48, Sleep and Dream Manipulation with pills at 3:02, Astral Projection (at 6:21), Wish Granting (Can grant wishes from someone, especially able to warp the timeline) | All previous abilities from base to a far higher degree plus Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Flight, Solar Energy Absorption, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Carrots, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Energy Projection, BFR and Sealing with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:''' '''Large Planet level to Solar System level (Can injure Yosemite Sam, who tanked planet-busting attacks and threw a black hole in his fight against Marvin the Martian who slammed a sun onto it with so much intensity, blowing both of them into another dimension and turned both of them into constellations afterwards. Can injure enemies with comparable durability to his own) | At least Large Planet level to Solar System level (Should be at least as strong as his base form) Speed: FTL (Outran, reacted and dodged lasers multiple times) | At least FTL (Should be faster than his base form). Likely Massively FTL+ flight speed (Scales to Daffy's superhero alter-ego Stupor Duck who can fly around the planet numerous times to travel in time) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Unknown | Class G (Scales to Daffy's superhero alter-ego Stupor Duck who can lift buildings) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:' '''High Planetary to Solar System '| At least 'High Planetary to Solar System ' [[Durability|'''Durability]]:''' '''Large Planet level to Solar System level (Should be physically comparable or superior to Yosemite Sam and Duck Dodgers, who can tank planet-busting attacks with ease, and assuming his durability and strength scale to each other. Tanked an explosion that violently blasted off large sections of the moon with minor injuries) | At least Large Planet level to Solar System level (Should be at least as durable as his base form), [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' Very high (Built a bunch of buildings without breaking a sweat. Wasn't tired after staying all night with his eyes open) [[Range|'Range]]:''' Standard melee range, unknown with abilities, toon force and hammerspace. '''Standard Equipment: A carrot, singing sword, super carrots, Hyde juice, super speed vitamins, super carrots, invisibility potion, magic hat, art supplies and a lot more with hammerspace | Phantom Zone Projector, Size Ray [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Extraordinary Genius (Has invented a time machine, and quickly reprogrammed the robots of Marvin the Martian. Highly adaptable and inventive.), likely higher (Read the script and took a role of the animator. Seems to have complete awareness/knowledge of everything going on in the cartoon) Weakness: None notable | Some versions of Super Rabbit require super carrots to remain in the form. Key: Base | Super Rabbit Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Toonforce User Category:Ingenius Intellect Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Air Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Hammerspace User Category:Existence erasure Category:Precognition Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Immortal beings Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Mind Readers Category:Time Traveller Category:Omniscient